Alluvion the DriftWing
|-|fff= im going feral this lass has so much potential and i wanna morph her into taht fallout idea emile wants to do get ready shes gonan be sflexes so lsebian |-|old oh my god= One of Enigma's first Fallout OCs, you know not to steal without permission, thanks. # Appearance Alluvion is more of a mountain than a dragon, larger than most dragons have ever seen. Scales the color of dirt and under scales the color of sand. Many horns and sail spines the color of wood and sails the color of bushes lined with darker leaves. Her eyes a bright green. Her scales hide red-brown scales like pebbles hiding in the ground. A glint of confusion is in her face in the sunlight, but a crazed smirk while she dreams and twitches. A thick black-violet scarf wraps around her neck, a cloth of the same material as the scarf is tied at the base of her tail sail. Alluvion keeps a sword under her right wing, hidden for when she’ll need it. Blades of all sorts a tied around her ankles in animal skin containers and she keeps daggers attached to the joint of her wing with her wing thumb. She always has her head high, keeping an eye out around the area to make sure Drongo and Marrowseeker aren’t in harm's way. Even if they were, she’d be able to tackle them both and conceal them with her wings and arms, pointing her sails out defensively. Personality Alluvion is a very confident dragon, always taking in knowledge, but easily confused by it. When she is usually tricked by dragons she doesn't know, she’s learned to tell when her allies are joking with her. She is very boisterous and loud when she knows it’s safe. However, when dragons she doesn’t know are around, she’s usually the wall between her friends and them, ready to snap and defend them at any cost. She usually is intimidating from her large form, but being on this DriftWing’s good side, she’ll let you hide behind her or sit on her back while you walk. However, her friendly personality during the day doesn’t reflect at all at watch she thinks about during the night. Because of her parents, she dreams of strange ideas they put in her head, making her seem crazed. She fidgets quite a bit when she sleeps and has started to sleep walk once or twice in the past. Laziness notes :D Abilities * Fire breath * Tucking abilities, big enough to hold her friends * Resistances to sandstorms * Good with knives, daggers, and swords History * Grew up with strange dragons * Constantly confusing Alluvion * Grew up well trained but fed incorrectly * Vault was broken into and she left to find resources, leaving her family behind * Met rogues that ambushed passersby for resources * Turned down invite but followed them for a while * Realized an AviWing was in trouble and saved/befriended Drongo * Went back the vault and found Marrowseeker * Dragged him along * Started getting set up with him by Drongo Relationships, add your Fallout OC Drongo: Marrowseeker: Gallery Empty... Category:DriftWings Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+